The invention relates to an x-ray examination apparatus, comprising a support which is pivotal about a shaft which support is provided, on one side of the shaft, with an x-ray tube, and on the other side, with an arrangement for the adjustment of an image recording carrier along the support.
An x-ray apparatus of this type is known from the Elema-Schoenander-Brochure "Mimer III". With this apparatus radiographs can be effected perpendicularly to the roentgencentral ray in every angular position of the stand with the image recording carrier, for example a cassette support-mounting with a cassette. The height adjustment of the cassette support-mounting proceeds on a column which is mounted in a shaft on the support. With the apparatus, furthermore, tomography-records can be made in that the cassette support-mounting, always oriented parallel to a patient lying on an examination table, during pivoting the stand, describes an arcuate movement. This takes place in that the column, even in an inclined position of the support, is always positioned perpendicularly to the patient. When the cassette support-mounting is applied in the region of the shaft of the column, the central x-ray, traversing the pivot axis of the support, impinges on the center of the cassette support-mounting. For a satisfactory tomography examination, the region of the patient to be examined must be disposed at the level of the pivot axis. However, the requirement exists of reducing the subject-to-film distance in order that more sharply defined radiographs are obtained. This is achieved in that the cassette support-mounting is upwardly displaced on the column. The disadvantage with such a displacement of the cassette support-mounting lies in that the central x-ray, given an inclined position of the support, no longer strikes the center of the film cassette support mounting, or of the film cassette, respectively. This leads to the result that the x-ray beam, laterally restricted by an x-ray diaphragm, does not entirely cover the film. Moreover, this leads to a certain loss of definition in the radiograph.